and I've got the Laws on my side
by Kuro49
Summary: Suits!AU. Peter is a lawyer, and Neal has a briefcase full of gold coins.


If you haven't picked up, yes, this is part of my AU!series where I keep dropping White Collar into other tv shows I love. If you don't watch Suits, it's basically about 2 men, 1 law degree, and a whole lot of gay (do google for a more unbiased summary). This has Peter as Harvey but more modest, Neal as Mike but less puppy and more sly fox, and of course, El is totally Donna. ;)

XXX

**and I've got the Laws on my side**

XXX

Neal wants to blame Moz, he really really does.

But he owes his friend a great deal, and it isn't like this is the first time he has been running from the cops. Hell, this isn't even the first time this month. He rounds the corner, briefcase banging against the wall and catches himself around the banister, the halls are getting louder and people have always been something he can work with.

He bites down a smile and turns another sharp corner.

000

"Nick Halden?"

Elizabeth looks up from the list, already bored out of her mind at the sight of endless Harvard graduates with their perfect textbook interview answers, only to stumble at the slightest sign of reality seeping in. She doesn't even try to imagine Peter sitting just on the other side of the door with another candidate that he has no intention of keeping as an associate.

"…Nick Halden?"

She taps a pen against the table and rakes her gaze along the line of men standing with nervous energy outside the interview room. She repeats the name once more, like a warning, and silence resonates in the hall for another long second before a young man is stumbling in.

He is disheveled in his fitted suit, dark hair unruly, and just a little out of breath. He has eyes that make her jealous, and cheekbones she can get used to staring at. She hopes he is as smart as he is pretty because she knows, for a fact, that Peter likes smart, a lot. (That's not the reason he keeps her around though, that's not even the main one. But there is more to Elizabeth than just that, though she is smart as she is pretty.)

And that young man would be a waste to let go.

"Are you Nick Halden?" She asks, stern and unimpressed, and Elizabeth almost laughs when the other Harvard boys in line flinch at the tone.

"Hi, um. I'm just running a bit late—"

The door opens at that same second, cutting off the young man, smiling like he has just won the lottery. She isn't stupid, she knows he isn't Nick Halden the same way she knows Peter won't want a single one of those Harvard boys as his new associate.

"El, where's my next—"

"Right here, Peter."

She grins and ushers Neal in.

He doesn't see her wink behind his back.

000

"So, what's your name?"

He takes his hand in his and there is nothing but confidence.

"Nick, Nick Halden."

"So, according to your file, _Nick_." Peter perches on the edge of the desk and doesn't ask him to take a seat. He merely thumbs at the edge of an opened folder that Neal can't see. "You're African American?"

"_South_ African American." Neal supplies, not even trying for convincing. He only needs a few more minutes before the cops clear this floor, then he can call this all a fluke and go home to chew Mozzie out for throwing him to the wolves like that.

Of course, Peter doesn't buy it for a second, merely closes the file to toss it over to a pile of rejects. But there is still time until his next appointment with yet another Harvard graduate, and the man seems entertaining enough. Peter crosses his arms over his chest and asks again, "so, what's your name?"

Neal gives a sigh, shakes off the lies and replies. "Neal Caffrey. But I'm not really—"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because his briefcase decides that now is a great time to fall open, scattering the gold coins across the ground. There is a short silence that falls over them as they both drop their gaze to the scattered treasure at their feet.

Peter doesn't know whether to laugh at the misfortunate man "…Gold?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Neal finishes weakly, with a forced smile.

XXX Kuro


End file.
